lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bite of Kenge/Transcript
JANJA: Come on, fur brains! Move it! Before the Lion Guard shows up. CHEEZI: Right! Move it, melon! Janja! This melon's got water inside it. JANJA: They all do, fur-brain. That's why we're takin' 'em. CUNGU: Really? Ooh, good. I'm thirsty. (STRUGGLING) (GRUNTS) JANJA: Enough messin' around. Let's go! KION: Stop right there, Janja! Those melons are for the elephants! JANJA: Oh, are they? Well, don't worry, Kion. We'll bring 'em right back. After we drink all their water. Move it, fellas! KION: We gotta stop them! Come on! JANJA: Faster, fellas! FULI: You want fast? You got it! Huwezi! (GRUNTS) CHEEZI: Hey! (GRUNTS) BUNGA: That's one! FULI: Give back that melon, Chungu! CHUNGU: Uh-uh. I stole it fair and square! (GROANS) BESHTE: There's nothing fair about stealing! ONO: Bunga! We've got a loose one! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! That's two! KION: Give it up, Janja! JANJA: (GRUNTS) KION: Somebody grab that last melon! BUNGA: I got it! I got it! (GRUNTS) I don't got it. BESHTE: Good try, Little At least we saved the other ones. BUNGA: How'd the hyenas even find the elephants' melon patch? FULI: (SCOFFS) Luck, I'm guessing. KION: Gotta be. The patch is really well hidden. ONO: Indeed. It's even difficult for me to see! KION: We'll have to keep a close eye on them, in case the hyenas come back. BUNGA: We gotta guard fruit? ONO: The melons help give the elephants the water they need to make it through the dry season. Common knowledge, really. KION: It's all part of the Circle of Life. And defending it is our job. JANJA: (SIGHS) Another one of my brilliant plans, ruined by the Lion Guard! CHEEZI: Yeah. Those guys are always gettin' in our way. USHARI: Huh? No! (HISSES) (ALL GRUNT) JANJA: Speakin' of gettin' in our way... USHARI: Excuse me? Watch your step! SCAR: Enough! (ROARING) JANJA: Hi, Scar. SCAR: What happened this time? JANJA: We stumbled onto some Tikiti melons and was gonna take 'em. But then the Lion Guard stumbled onto us, and, uh... SCAR: Tikiti melons! Ah, yes. CHUNGU: Did you know they got water inside 'em? SCAR: Yes. Precious water. The Pride Lands' elephants would be vulnerable without those melons. Especially during the dry season. Hyenas! (ALL WHIMPER) SCAR: Go back and take all of the Tikiti melons. If the elephants don't have enough water, it will mean the end of their herd! And perhaps the Circle of Life, as well! (CHUCKLES MENACINGLY) JANJA: Uh, Scar? We totally wanna help. But the Lion Guard's just gonna stop us again. USHARI: I know a lizard who can stop the Lion Guard. Then you'll have plenty of time to steal the melons. JANJA: A lizard? You mean, like one of those skinks? WAZA: (HISSING) JANJA: (CHUCKLING) How's one little lizard gonna stop the Lion Guard? USHARI: Trust me, my friend is not a little lizard. He's very big. And very bad. (MUSIC PLAYING) USHARI: ♪'' Big, bad Kenge, He's as mean as they come ''♪ You want somebody scary Then he's number one ♪'' He's got a special trick You might not expect ''♪ To stop someone moving With one little peck ♪'' Oh, big, bad Kenge ''♪ ''He'll always cause a fright ''♪ Big, bad Kenge ♪'' Will stop you with his bite ''♪ He's bigger than big He's meaner than mean ♪'' He's the scariest lizard That you ever did see ''♪ Big, bad Kenge ♪'' Big, bad Kenge is a lizard It's true ''♪''You need somebody rough He knows what to do ''♪ But he don't take kindly To remarks on his size ♪'' He'll zip up your lips From the look in his eyes ''♪ Big, bad Kenge ♪'' He'll always cause a fright ''♪ Big, bad Kenge ♪'' Will stop you with his bite ''♪ He's bigger than big He's meaner than mean ♪''He's the scariest lizard That you ever did see ''♪ Oh, big, bad Kenge ♪'' He'll always cause a fright ''♪ ''Big, bad Kenge ''♪ Will stop you with his bite ♪'' He's bigger than big He's meaner than mean ''♪ He's the scariest lizard That you ever did see ♪'' Big, bad Kenge ''♪ SCAR: Ushari. Tell your friend Kenge to pay a visit to the Lion Guard. USHARI: Certainly. And, hyenas? Whatever you do, don't call Kenge a "little lizard." JANJA: Why's that? USHARI: You don't want to know. CHUNGU: Gee, Janja. How big could this lizard be? (LOUD THUMPING FOOTSTEPS) JANJA: Okay. That lizard's definitely not little. KENGE: (HISSES) What did you call me? JANJA: Uh, a big lizard! (STAMMERS) You're a very big, big lizard! KENGE: That's right. And don't forget it. CHEEZI: I wouldn't want to be his enemy. CHUNGU: I don't even wanna be his friend! KENGE: Don't worry. We're not friends. Enough chit-chat! Time to find the Lion Guard. JANJA: Find 'em? How you gonna do that? KENGE: I'm going to let them find me! BUNGA: Kion, how much longer are we gonna stick around here? You really think the hyenas'll come back knowin' we're around? Not too smart, if you ask me. FULI: Hyenas aren't smart. Remember? BUNGA: Yeah, yeah, I know. KION: Fuli's right, Bunga. Janja might come back and we can't risk losing these melons. Ono? Take another look? ONO: Affirmative! I don't see any hyenas. But... Hapana! Animals are being attacked at the watering hole! KION: Attacked? By who? ONO: I can't tell. There's too much chaos! But whatever it is, it's fast. And big! KION: Then we've gotta stop it! Ono? Be sure to keep an eye on the melons, too. ONO: Affirmative! KION: Now let's go. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KENGE: Come here, you! Hold still! (SNARLS) THURSTON: (SCREAMS) Panic and run! KENGE: (LAUGHS) That's right! Run away from the big lizard! (SNARLS) (BOTH WHIMPER) HYENAS: (LAUGHING) KION: Lizard! Stop this attack! Now! JANJA: Well, fun's over. KION: I don't know who you are, but this is not how we do things in the Pride Lands! BEHSTE: Yeah! Around here we respect the Circle of Life! KENGE: You must be the Lion Guard. KION: That's right. Protectors of the Pride Lands! KENGE: Yeah. They said you talked like that. BUNGA: Then I bet you're not happy to see us! KENGE: Actually, I'm thrilled. Bring it on. KION: You asked for it. KENGE: (SNARLS) FULI: Whoa! (GRUNTS) KENGE: (GROWLS) FULI: Oh! KION: Ow! BEHSTE: Ow! FULI: My legs! KION: What's going on? BUNGA: Kion! What's wrong? BEHSTE: I don't feel so good! (GRUNTS) JANJA: Ushari was right about Kenge. He's takin' 'em down! CHEEZI: Yeah! (CACKLES) Down and out! BUNGA: Come on, I dare you! KENGE: (LAUGHS) Listen to the honey badger! He thinks he's brave enough to fight Kenge! Biggest lizard in the Outlands! BUNGA: I don't just think it! I know it! KENGE: Really? I smell fear. BUNGA: I'll give you something to smell! (BUNGA FARTS) KENGE: (COUGHING) BUNGA: Yeah, that's right, you lizard! Run! KENGE: (GAGGING) CHUNGU: Hey, wait for us! BUNGA: (SNIFFS DEEPLY) Smells like victory. ONO: Are you guys okay? KION: Yeah, but... (GRUNTS) My legs won't move! FULI: (GRUNTS) Neither will mine! BESHTE: I can't even feel them. They're just numb. ONO: Of course. Kenge must be a monitor lizard! I've never seen one until now! FULI: What does that have to do with our legs being numb? ONO: A monitor lizard's bite contains venom which causes paralysis. Common knowledge, really. KION: So that's why our legs won't move? ONO: Yes, but don't worry. The venom will wear off and your legs will go back to normal. FULI: Great! When? ONO: (GASPS) I have no idea. FULI: Well, we can't just sit here! That lizard is roaming the Pride Lands! BESHTE: He could bite someone else! KION: Ono, get Rafiki. Maybe he has a remedy that can heal our legs faster. ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: Don't worry. I'll stay here and protect you in case that lizard comes back. FULI: Ugh! ONO: Rafiki? Rafiki! Oh, please be home, please be home. Rafiki? MAKINI: Oh, hi, Ono! Rafiki's gone for the day. I'm watching his tree. Well, I'm not really watching it, I'm more like... ONO: A monitor lizard bit Kion, Fuli and Beshte! Their legs won't move! MAKINI: Oh, no! If they can't move, then they can't protect the Pride Lands. And if they can't protect the Pride Lands, then the Pride Lands are unprotected, and... ONO: The venom will wear off. We were hoping Rafiki had a remedy to help them heal faster. MAKINI: Oh, I'm sure he does! Oh, but he's not here. Oh, but I'm here. And Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies. So maybe I can help! ONO: But, we were... MAKINI: Or, I mean, I can try to help. I've never actually made a remedy before. I've watched him do it, though. ONO: Thanks, Makini. The Lion Guard has to stop that lizard before he bites someone else! BUNGA: Who's the fastest now, Fuli? Huh? Huh? Who's the fastest now? FULI: Still me. BUNGA: Yeah, okay. But I'm still the bravest! ONO: Everyone! Everyone! Rafiki's gone all day... MAKINI: But I'm here! And I'm going to find a way to help your legs heal faster! Or, I'm gonna try. BESHTE: Thanks, Makini! KION: Yeah! We've gotta get back on our feet and catch that lizard! FULI: We really need your help. BUNGA: But no pressure. MAKINI: Okay, now, let's see. I remember Rafiki telling me something that can help heal. I think it was Ghanda root! Or the kioo stone. Or maybe kupona sap? ONO: She's still learning. MAKINI: (GASPS) Oh, oh, I know! Ponya flowers! I'm almost totally sure that's what Rafiki said can help! BESHTE: Okay! FULI: Great! MAKINI: Oh. But I don't have any Ponya flowers. Do you? FULI: Uh, no. ONO: I can find the flowers, Makini. I am the keenest of sight. MAKINI: Oh, thank you, Ono! That would be great. Especially because I don't know what Ponya flowers look like! ONO: Well, they're bright red... Hmm. And there's a big bush of them by Big Springs! (HYENAS CACKLING) ONO: Wait a tick. (GASPS) Hapana! Everyone! Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are heading back to the melon patch. And Kenge's with them! KION: Heyvi kabisa! The hyenas and the monitor lizard? They must be working together! BESHTE: But why? KION: Janja must have asked Kenge to bite us so we couldn't stop them from taking the melons! FULI: Wait till I get my legs back. MAKINI: And you will! As soon as I get the Ponya flowers! KION: Bunga. Ono. You've gotta stop Kenge and the hyenas. BUNGA: No problem, Kion. They'll be sorry they ever left the Outlands. ONO: (STAMMERS) But, you mean, just us? BUNGA: Sure! We've got brains and bravery! What more do we need? ONO: Hmm. I guess there's no other choice. Till the Pride Lands end... BUNGA: Lion Guard defend! JANJA: Remember, this time we gotta take all the melons. Then the elephants won't have nothin' to drink when their watering holes go dry. (CACKLING) JANJA: Hey, lizard! You wanna give us a little help here or what? KENGE: Little? (SNARLING) JANJA: Okay, how 'bout some big help then? KENGE: You think you're in charge here? JANJA: Me? Uh, maybe? But, uh, maybe not. CHEEZI: Janja! You say that all the time! CHUNGU: Yeah! BOTH: "I'm in charge! I'm in charge!" KENGE: Maybe you're in charge of them. But you're not in charge of me! (SNARLS) Now we start rolling! JANJA: Yeah, yeah. CHUNGU: Okay! CHEEZI: Sure! KENGE: My venom won't stall the Lion Guard forever. We'll need to get to the Outlands before they recover! BUNGA: Too late for that, lizard. The Lion Guard's already here to stop you! JANJA: What Lion Guard? Most of you ain't even here, thanks to Kenge. Uh, the very big Kenge! KENGE: That's right. You two can't possibly stop us. BUNGA: Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! Zuka Zama! KENGE: Hyenas! You take the melons. I deal with these two! JANJA: Whatever you say, Kenge! BUNGA: You take the hyenas, Ono. I've got the lizard. ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ONO: (EXCLAIMS) Whoa! That was close! Thanks, Bunga! KENGE: (SNARLS) BUNGA: There's more where that came from! ONO: Give up those melons, hyenas! BOTH: Ooh! Oh! JANJA: Watch it, fur-brains! Don't lose the melons! KENGE: I've had enough of you, honey badger. BUNGA: Oh, yeah? Tell me about it! KENGE: (SNARLS) (GRUNTS) BUNGA: No, no, really. Tell me about it. Speak up! JANJA: Beat it, bird! Scat! Shoo! BUNGA: I got this, Ono! (GRUNTING) ONO: Ha! Nice shot, Bunga! (ONO SHRIEKS) Ow! My wing! (GRUNTS) BUNGA: (GASPS) Ono! ONO: (WHIMPERS) BUNGA: Leave him alone! You want another stink bomb? KENGE: What I want is you out of my way once and for all! BUNGA: Whoa! (GRUNTS) You bit me! KENGE: (SPITS) Yeah, and you taste as bad as you smell. BUNGA: Hey! KENGE: Let's go! (JANJA CHUCKLING) JANJA: Hey, nice one, Kenge! Now that ya took care of the Lion Guard, takin' melons is easy! KENGE: Yes, hyenas. That was the plan. BUNGA: I can't believe that lizard bit us! ONO: Huh. Can you feel anything? BUNGA: Just my feet. And my legs... Hey! I can feel everything! Un-Bunga-lievable! I'm okay! ONO: Well, that makes one of us.I hope Makini found those Ponya flowers. FULI: (SNIFFS AND SNEEZES) Oh, Makini, are we supposed to smell the flowers? KION: (SPUTTERS) Eat them? BESHTE: Or wear them? MAKINI: Yes! Actually, I'm not sure. But if we do all three, then something's bound to work! BUNGA: Well, I've got good news and bad news! The good news is, I'm immune to monitor lizard venom! ONO: Guess what the bad news is. KION: The lizard bit you guys, too? ONO: And now I can't fly. BESHTE: Well, I think these Ponya flowers are starting to make our legs feel better. Right, guys? KION: Uh, sure. FULI: I guess. MAKINI: Oh, good! Here, Ono. Wear this! Now smell. And eat! ONO: Okay. (GULPS) Hmm, not bad. BUNGA: Well, it's a good thing your legs are feelin' better, 'cause the hyenas kind of got away. KION: What? No! ONO: Unfortunately, yes. And they're taking all the melons to the Outlands! FULI: What are we gonna do, Kion? We still can't walk! BUNGA: Maybe you can't. But I can! I'll just handle 'em alone, honey badger style. BESHTE: But there's too many of them, Little B. You're outnumbered! KION: Makini, we need you to help Bunga save those melons. MAKINI: Me? But, oh, uh, I don't know. ONO: Without that water, the elephants won't survive the dry season! BESHTE: It could change the Circle of Life forever! FULI: We really need your help, Makini. MAKINI: I'll do everything I can. KION: Thanks, Makini. BUNGA: And don't worry. I'll be right there to protect you. KION: Ono, what path were the hyenas taking to the Outlands? ONO: They seemed to be heading toward Embamba Canyon. FULI: That's a pretty narrow pass. KION: Okay, you two. I have a plan. MAKINI: Oh, good. I really hope it'll work. KION: So do I. BUNGA: Okay, there they are. MAKINI: We need to hurry, Bunga! They're almost to the Outlands! BUNGA: Don't worry, Makini. Just remember the plan. MAKINI: Right. (INHALES DEEPLY) Shwari. I can do this. BUNGA: ¶ Zuka Zama, I'm immune! Zuka Zama, zoom zoom zoom! ¶ KENGE: The honey badger? JANJA: What's he doin' here? CHEEZI: Yeah, I thought you bit him. KENGE: I did! BUNGA: Hey, Kenge! Yoo-hoo! KENGE: (SNARLS) What are you doing here, honey badger? BUNGA: Just wanted to let you know your bite's not workin' anymore. See? It hasn't stopped me! Guess that bite of yours ain't so bad after all! KENGE: Oh, yeah? BUNGA: (COUGHS) Phew! But your breath, now that's bad! Gotta tell you, for someone who says they're a big, scary lizard, you're not that scary or that big. CHEEZI: Uh-oh! KENGE: What did you just say? BUNGA: Which part? The part where you're not scary, or the part where you're not big? CHEEZI: Just don't call him little, Bunga! BUNGA: Oh! You don't like being called a little lizard. KENGE: Stop saying that! BUNGA: Saying what? "Little lizard"? (MOCKINGLY) Little lizard. Oh, little lizard. KENGE: I am not a little lizard! CHUNGU: Whoa. He's gonna get it now. BUNGA: Eh, I've seen bigger. Lots bigger! KENGE: (SNARLING) BUNGA: (CHUCKLING) (HYENAS GRUNTING) BUNGA: How ya gonna bite me if you can't even catch me? CHEEZI: Ow! What'd I do? (GROANS) BUNGA: What's the matter, little lizard? Can't tell a hyena from a honey badger? CHUNGU: (YELLS) Gee, I guess he can't. JANJA: Hey, hey, hey! Leave me out of this! BUNGA: See? I knew you couldn't catch me... Huh? (STRUGGLING) Don't make me use my stink on you, Janja! KENGE: This time I'm not just gonna bite you, little honey badger. I'm gonna eat you too! JANJA: (GASPS) BUNGA: (LAUGHING) JANJA: Oh, this ain't fair! KENGE: Who threw that melon? You! MAKINI: Uh, get away, lizard! (GRUNTS) (GRUNTS) (SIGHS) There goes another staff. Bunga, hurry! BUNGA: Now, Kion! Now! KENGE: What? CHEEZI: The Lion Guard? CHUNGU: Uh, Janja? Ain't you gonna tell us to "Run, fur-brains"? JANJA: If we could, I would. KION: Time to go home, Kenge! (ROARING) ALL: Whoa! BUNGA: And stay out! MAKINI: Yeah! BESHTE: Poa! Kion, your roar blew them all the way back to the Outlands! KION: Now let's make sure the melons are safe! BUNGA: Kion, that was un-Bunga-lievable! MAKINI: Your legs are working again! The flowers helped! BESHTE: They sure did, Makini. ONO: They healed us. FULI: You healed us. MAKINI: Yay! I wish I knew how I did that. KION: What about the melons? Bunga, are they okay? BUNGA: Sure are! ONO: Now the elephants will have enough water to make it through the dry season. KION: Come on, everyone. Let's get the melons back to the patch. BUNGA: I sure am glad you all can move again. Taking on Kenge and the hyenas by myself is one thing, but movin' all these melons? That's hard work! (ALL LAUGH) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts